Trunks Discovers the Difference Between Boys and G
by Valie
Summary: Trunks has a question and he goes to Gohan to help him.Poor Gohan! Oh and the answer to 'Stay Away' is inside.


Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that DBZ doesn't belong to me.  
A/N:I had to change the ages of the characters to make this story make sense:  
Trunks-8  
Bra-7  
Gohan-17  
*************************************************************  
Oh and the answer to my poem 'Stay Away' is Videl/Mr.Satan.Congrats to all   
who got it correct.  
*************************************************************  
Trunks Discovers the Difference Between Boys and Girls  
  
"Trunks,it time for a bath,"Bulma shouted.  
"Ok mom,"chibi-Trunks said.  
  
Trunks relunctantly shut off the TV in front of him,and headed for the bathroom upstairs.He grabbed   
the doorknob and walked in.On the otherside of the door chibi-Bra was getting out of the bathtub.All  
Trunks could do was gawk at his naked sister instead of moving.A surprised Bra shouted at him and   
Trunks slammed the door and quickly headed for his room.  
  
Once inside,he tried to catch his breath and get over the shock of seeing his sister naked.He blushed   
at the image still fresh in his head.But curiosity got the best him as he realized he had never saw a  
naked girl.He decided to go to his mother but quickly dismissed it since it would be too embarassing  
for him.  
  
His next option was his father but also dismissed the idea knowing he was to busy training in the gravity  
room.Finally he decided to go ask Gohan.After all he was alot older than him and probably knew  
about girls.But that would have to wait until tomorrow.And he still had to take a bath...  
************************************  
  
"Mom I'm going to see Gohan alright,"Trunks shouted from the doorway.  
"Alright.Just be home before dinner,"Bulma shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Trunks nodded his head and flew off towards Chichi's house.About half an hour later,Trunks was   
knocking at Chichi's door.  
  
"Hello,"Gohan said as he opened the door.  
"Goten isn't home..."  
"I want to talk to you Gohan,"Trunks interrupted.  
"Well ok then.Come on in then.'  
  
Stepping in,the two walked into the living room and took a seat.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?,"Gohan asked.  
"Well you probably know alot about girls...So I was wondering...Can you tell me what's the difference  
between boys and girls?,"Trunks shyly asked.  
  
Gohan gulped and began to blush."Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask your parents that  
question?"  
  
Trunks gave Gohan a look that pretty much said it all.Nodding,Gohan understood that it would be   
just to embarrassing for him to ask them.Scratching his head,Gohan thought of a way to explain the   
difference.Hoping to narrow it down,he asked,"What is it exactly you want to the difference of?There  
are many things such as personality,moods..."  
  
"Their bodies,"Trunks quickly interrupted.  
  
Gohan gulped.It was just as he had feared.Blushing,he scratched his head again."Well,um...um..."  
  
"What's wrong? Am I asking a hard question?,"asked a suddenly impatient Trunks.  
  
"No! It's not that.I'm just trying to think of a clean answer to the question."  
  
About five minutes later,Gohan finally decided on how to answer the question.Well here goes  
  
"Alright Trunks...you know how when you look at a girl and she has two bumps on her chest?Well  
only women have those..."  
  
"Do they have a name for them?,"Trunks asked.  
  
Blushing Gohan said,"Yeah.They're called breasts.That's one difference..."  
  
"I accidently walked in on Bra yesterday when she was in the bathroom and I noticed she didn't have  
something me and Goten have...Why is that?,"Trunks interrupted again.  
  
Blushing even in a deeper shade of red,poor Gohan gulped before answering."Well that brings us to  
the next difference...um girls don't have that."  
  
"Then how do they go to the bathroom?"  
  
"They have their own way of going to the bathroom,"Gohan laughed still blushing.  
  
"Oh.Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"Um...um...no I haven't.But I learned about it somewhere,"said the poor blushing saiyan.  
  
"Oh.Well I guess that answers my question about if you've seen a girl naked."  
  
"Um...yeah.I mean no I haven't seen a girl naked,"Gohan said as he thought of his porn magazines  
under his bed.  
  
"Well I guess that's the end of my questions.Thanks I guess,"said a sort of confused Trunks.  
  
"No problem.You know where to find me when you want to ask me a question,"Gohan laughed  
nervously.  
  
So Trunks flew home wondering about the new things he had learned.I don't think he told me   
everything.But I guess that was the basic differencesthought Trunks.  
  
When he arrived home,Bulma asked if he had a good day.  
  
"Yeah.I even learned a little about girls,"he said as he walked off leaving Bulma to figure out what he   
meant. 


End file.
